Dragon Ball Aftermath
This story is set after the events of GT, with the new generation of Z Fighters. It was written by Gokan1603 and Phierb. Prologue:128th World Tournament Saga The two warriors raged on. It had become much more thd attacks. He decided this couldn't go on for longer, the audience were getting weary."Okay, okay, stop now. It has been shown that Goku and Vegeta Jr. here have an amazing display of power, so let us call it a draw." Vegeta, ashamed having reached such a low standard, silently vowed to beat this opponent. He walked away in shame when suddenly, Goku called out to him. "Hey, you can go Super too! I thought I was the only one!" He turned to see Goku next to him. "Well, to tell the truth I thought I was the only one." He replied. "Wow, weird. Man I'm hungry! Wanna come round mine and grab a bite?" He pondered the thought, it couldn't hurt to have some food, he was hungry after the fight. But Goku's family looked awfully poor... "...No. Sorry." Goku was shocked by the response, but then again, what stranger would simply accept that sort of offer? "Hey, Goku!" "Vegetaaaaaaaa!" They turned to see Goku's grandmother (Pan) and Vegeta's mother (Bulla Jr.) and sister (Bulma Jr.). "Hey! Are you coming or what? Don't just stand there!" Bulma Jr. yelled. "Goku come on!" Pan yelled. "Well, looks like it's goodbye for now." Vegeta said. "But hey, you were really strong out there! What do ya say to a sparring match sometime?" "Yes, that'd be perfect. Meet here in 5 days."With that, Vegeta flew away. Chapter 1: Arkicho Saga Wanting to train alone for a while, Vegeta started looking for a decent training ground. Deciding to train on a mountain filled with trees, he landed and immediately sensed a high power level behind him, he quickly went Super Saiyan and got into his battle stance, ready for whatever the power was coming from. Vegeta was on his feet, doing his best to sense the enemy's energy. But wait, this figure was strong, and it was hiding it's true power, it could even be stronger than him... "Who are you?! Where have you come from?!" Vegeta yelled into the trees with frustration. "Me? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out isn't it?" He walked to Vegeta. "Don't play with me fool, I have power way beyond the average life form on this planet!" Yes, I've noticed. Perhaps I can fufill your last wish. My name is Arkicho, I live here. I'll give you 5 seconds to get out of the way." Vegeta was shocked by this fool's stupidity. But he did seem very strange... "Here's your five seconds!" Vegeta yelled as he charged at him. Off guard, Arkicho stumbled, but soon regained his balance, "Fool..." Arkicho muttered before kicking Vegeta into the sky. Vegeta quickly halted his unpleasant ascent and looked back down, surprised at Arkicho's strength, but he didn't have too much time with his thoughts as Arkicho started flying towards him with incredible speed, Vegeta quickly flew away trying to catch a weakness or at least a pattern in his attacks. After an even exchange of blows, Vegeta decided that he could not decipher Arkicho's technique, putting his trust into an extremly risky strategy, he punched Arkicho in the stomach and started charging his Galick Gun, just as he was about to fire it, Arkicho quickly regained his composure and fired a large ki blast directly into the Galick gun, causing a beam struggle. "Hmph! You think you can stand against me?" Vegeta said, with pride. "Don't get cocky" Vegeta pushed the Galick Gun harder. "NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Unfortunately for Arkicho, he had very little time to charge his ki blast, causing the Galick gun to come crashing into him in mere seconds. Vegeta, knowing this may very well be his only chance, unleashed a series of attacks on Arkicho. "Now, I'll give you ''5 seconds to get out of the way. And don't come back." Arkicho staggered slowly, then flew away. With that, Vegeta started training properly, however, just as he started, Goku Jr. appeared on the horizon, quickly arriving on the mountain, before Vegeta had a chance to say anything, Goku quickly started yelling "Hey, the audience really liked our fight, so they've scheduled a rematch for tomorrow, you have to be there!" This caused Vegeta to train harder than ever before. ---- Goku felt strange. He had never experienced this sort of rush before. Maybe it was the excitment of fighting somebody as strong as Vegeta. He sure was different. Maybe... maybe Vegeta was part of this race his Grandmother had been talking about... "Sayen" or something... All this just pushed him to train harder. He asked Pan to train him, but he had to stay in his base form, she said that way he could be even stronger. She had told him it was not all about winning, something his Great, Great, Grandfather would understand. He had heard amazing stories about him. Pan told him one of the best ways to get stronger was to fight someone rather than simply training alone, so she would take him on, Goku was nervous about fighting his grandmother, considering she was critically ill only a few days ago, but he accepted, he just HAD to get stronger. Pan started a countdown. "5... 4..." Goku was scared and excited at the same time, he'd only fought her once. "3... 2... 1!" Pan dashed foward for a strike to the face, Goku was caught off guard and fell to the ground. "Ow... Grandma!" "You said you wanted training, I'm giving you training." He guessed she was right, I mean, what did he expect? "Goku, c'mon!" "HERE I COME!" he yelled, he remembered that Pan told him his Great Great Grandfather and Vegeta's Great Great Grandfather could increase their power without looking Super, he was going to have to try that once he got an opening. "Cm'on Goku! Fight back!" Pan yelled as she threw a flurry of punches, Goku didn't reply, he was too focused on dodging, seeing an opening, Goku attempted a back flip kick, but Pan grabbed him mid-air and threw him away, Goku realized that his grandma would be very hard to beat and he didn't need to worry about hurting her, so still soaring through the air, he started charging a Kamehameha, re-orienting himself so his feet were in the direction he was flying, as his legs hit the tree behind him, he put everything he had into the Kamehameha and fired it at his grandma, Pan simply kicked it back towards him when it reached her, however doing this burned her leg badly. "Quite some power you put into that blast" Pan said, half limping. Goku wasn't paying attention, though. He was staring at the blast heading straight for him, he was far too tired to dodge it and the shock of seeing his grandma just kick it back certainly took its toll, as he waited for the impact, a stranger appeared before him, said stranger was Arkicho who stopped the blast. Arkicho. knowing Goku was far too weak to fight, looked at Pan and said harshly: "Part Saiyan, this should be fun!" and rushed at Pan, as Pan attempted to punch him, he spun behind her and kneed her in the back, hit her neck with the side of his hand and used a ki blast to blow her and then quickly flew under her and fired an upward ki blast, sending her into the sky, Arkicho then flew up and kicked her back into the ground. Meanwhile, Goku Jr. was watching, his Saiyan blood contaminating his human blood. Arkicho picked Pan up. "Time to go to sleep." He thrust his hand through her heart, this pushed Goku Jr. over the edge, he instantly rose, full of energy and started yelling, a golden aura appeared around him, his eyes flickering teal with increasing frequency until finally, he transformed, his appearance was that of his Super Saiyan form, except now his hair was more rigid and his aura more flame-like with sparks flying around in it... He'd ascended to a new level. "I... WILL DESTROY YOU!" Goku Jr. screamed. Goku, with his new surge of strength, slowly walked towards Arkicho. "Impossible! This... this ''energy..." ''Goku slowly walked towards Arkicho. He stood there, paralyzed in fear. Goku struck him in the stomach, then kicked him away. "You know you cannot fight me now. So go. Before I change my mind." Arkicho scrambled away, with the remainder of his power. Goku powered down. He made a mental note of learning to use that form instead of his old one. It was then he noticed that Pan was fading. "GRANDMA! NO!" "G-goku... Y-you must go to your Grampa's place..." W-what?" "You c-can always revive me with the Nameki-" She choked. "G-go to Kami's Lookout." "What? No! You don't need to be revived!" "...Goodbye Goku." Power levels '''128th World Tournament Saga' *Goku Jr. (Base): 5,000. *Vegeta Jr. (Base): 5,000. *Goku Jr. (Super Saiyan): 250,000. *Vegeta Jr. (Super Saiyan): 250,000. *Pan: 18,000. *Bulma Jr: 5. *Bulla Jr: 6. Arkicho Saga *Arkicho: 250,000. *Arkicho's Ki Blast: 275,000. *Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr.'s fully charged Galick Gun: 300,000. *Vegeta Jr. (Base): 5,000. *Vegeta Jr. (Super Saiyan): 250,000. *Goku Jr. (Base): 5,000. *Goku Jr.'s fully charged Kamehameha: 10,000. *Goku Jr. (Exhausted after the fight with Pan): 100. *Pan: 18,000. *Pan (right leg injured): 15,000. *Goku Jr. (Raged): 7,000. *Goku Jr. (Super Saiyan 2): 700,000. *Arkicho (Zenkai): 300,000. *Arkicho (After being beaten): 1,000. *Super Saiyan 2 Goku Jr.'s Kamehameha: 850,000. Category:Fan fictions Category:Omni Phibbestoles Category:Gokan1603